ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2-5
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 5 is the fifth and final issue of a sequel mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot The climactic conclusion as the teams reunite to face their adversaries… and a long lost ally! Previews World page TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 #5 8/23/17 Cast Part Five Donatello Michelangelo Leonardo Raphael Tang Shen Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Darius Dun The Collectors Stingy Jack H2 Ghost Bug Eye Ghost Five Points Killer Gareth Dibello Werecat Ghost Master Takeda Equipment Part Five Proton Weapon Proton Pack Particle Thrower Remote Portal Access Band Experimental Mental Communications Device Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit Trap-Gate Locations Part Four Garden Dimension Firehouse Central Park Development On August 22, 2017, Cover B and RI and a logline was included in a first look. Sy Fy Wire "Exclusive: The TMNT meet the Ghostbusters (again) in first look at comic crossover" 8/22/17 On October 11, 2017, Erik Burnham saw the final proof. erikburnham Tweet 10/11/17 On December 6, 2017, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of the page 3 and page 18. Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #5 page 03" 12/6/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #5 page 18" 12/6/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP170497. *Cover A **In the lower left corner is Punk, the first of The Frogs, from Issue #4. **Punk has a quiver of arrows and bow on him, a nod to Rasputin - one of the Punk Frogs from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. *Cover B **Slimer appears on the cover. *Dramatis Personae **Bronson doesn't appear in this issue but his bio is still included. *What Came Before **Alluded to are: ***The Ghostbusturtles ***Gjenganger **Zoo Amsterdam is mentioned. *Page 2 **Winston mentions Tang Shen's assassination and Shredder and alludes to Splinter. **Winston isn't the first to swat a P.K.E. Meter. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz did something similar to Egon when he tried to scan a victim in Ghostbusters International #6. **Winston refers to when the Experimental Mental Communications Devices malfunctioned in Issue #2. *Page 3 **Raphael asks if the dimension is Heaven. The more general version was seen in The Other Side. **Donatello refers to when he came to the Garden after his death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #45. **Leonardo admits he saw her, too, this was when he was brainwashed by the Foot Clan and dealing with the fallout. He last saw her in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #5. **The Turtles met a past version of Tang Shen via time time travel in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: Turtles in Time #2. *Page 5 **Tang Shen refers to Ray and Raphael sharing the former's body in Issue #3 and #4. *Page 6 **Peter mentions Mikado, a two act 19th century comic opera. *Page 7 **Tang Shen alludes to Splinter. *Page 9 **As usual, the Containment Unit and biometric scanner are based on the version from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". **In panel 1, on the left, the text on the biometric scanner screen is "Fail-Safe Deactivated". **Like in Issue #2, Janine's design is based on the version seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). **Appearing last issue, on the console behind Peter is the duffel bag based on The Real Ghostbusters Slumber Mate. **Also appearing last issue, the golf bag is based on the bag of Scott Simpson during the second round of the 1997 Motorola Western Open at Cog Hill Country Club in Lemont, Illinois. Bill Murray carried it for him. Golf "50 Greatest Bill Murray Golf Photos" 11/29/14 *Page 12 **Darius Dun alludes to Splinter and the Foot Clan and his murder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64. **In panel 4, in the background is the Hotel Empire sign from the Empire Hotel on W 63rd Street in the Upper West Side near the Natural History Museum and Loeb Boathouse. *Page 14 **Darius Dun mentions Splinter and the Foot Clan. *Page 15 **Darius Dun mentions Splinter and the Foot Clan again. **Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael refer to the circumstances of Dun's death. *Page 16 **Darius Dun mentions the Ghostbusters' technology didn't work on the Collectors' before. He is referring to their second encounter in Ghostbusters Volume 2 #4. *Page 17 **Ray wears Ray Bans sunglasses and Egon wears flip down shades on his glasses like in the first montage of Ghostbusters II during the Orrefors case. *Page 18 **The interior of this Containment Unit was previously seen in the first hardcover collection, Total Containment. ***The interior is visually inspired by the version seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". **Egon alludes to the Trap. **In the lower left are: ***Stingy Jack from Ghostbusters Volume 2 #9. ***H2 Ghost from #1 of this mini-series. ***Kenner's Brain Matter from the Mini Ghost Figure: Mini Gooper set. ***Kenner's Banshee Bomber from the Gooper Ghost Figures. **In the upper right are: ***Bug-Eye Ghost from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1. ***With its back to the reader, the red ghost that appears when Slimer enters the Containment Unit in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster". ***Master Takeda from the Ghostbusters Funko Universe one-shot. ***The Five Points Killer from Ghostbusters Volume 2 #13. ***Gareth Dibello from Ghostbusters Volume 2 #2. ***Kenner's Sludge Bucket from the Gooper Ghost Figures. ***The Werecat Ghost from Ghostbusters International #1. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the pipe to the right of Stingy Jack. *Page 19 **In panel 1, Ray's "Don't look into the Trap" warning comes up between Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. **Michelangelo attempts a "Cowabunga" but Raphael stops him. **Michelangelo mentions the Ghostbusturtles. *Page 20 **Leonardo alludes to the battle with Chi-You in the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini-series. **Winston alludes the advice he gave to Leonardo in Issue #2 of this mini-series, not to put all the burden on his shoulders. **Peter gives Michelangelo a "Beginner's Guide to Psychology" and tells him to pay him back when he figures out how to make a living - both nods to last issue when Michelangelo used words to defuse the situation with the Ghostbusturtles. **Donatello mentions Metalhead. **Winston and Peter believe they will see the Turtles again someday. Erik Burnham and Tom Waltz recently appeared on IDW's October 31st Turtles Tuesday livestream and voiced hopes to do a Volume 3. **Janine mentions April O'Neil. *The Turtles' story continues right away in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #76, "Invasion of the Triceratons" Part One. They are teleported back into their lair like at the end of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4. Raphael refers to the events of this mini-series right away on page 3. Raphael (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #76" (2017) (Comic p.3). Raphael says: "Besides us gettin' trapped with those Ghost Guys?" *On page 19 Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Egon alludes to when the Trap-Gate was used to capture Darius Dun and the Collectors. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Tiamat mentions the Collectors and their capture in Volume 2 Issue #5. The prototype Trap-Gate and the Collectors' capture in Issue #5 is depicted in panel 3. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbusters2Issue5CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue5CoverB.jpg|Cover B TMNTGhostbusters2Issue5CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue5Credits.jpg|Credits Page TMNTGhostbusters2Issue5WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before Page Category:IDW Contents